List of dungeons
This page is a list of dungeons and mini-dungeons in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, arranged by intended or heavily implied order of completion. Italicized entries indicate mini-dungeons. The Legend of Zelda First Quest * Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 * Level 6 * Level 7 * Level 8 * Level 9 Second Quest * Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 * Level 6 * Level 7 * Level 8 * Level 9 Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Parapa Palace * Midoro Palace * Island Palace * Maze Island Palace (Maze Palace) * Ocean Palace * Hidden Palace (Three-Eye Rock Palace) * Great Palace The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Hyrule Castle * Eastern Palace * Desert Palace * Tower of Hera * Hyrule Castle Tower * Palace of Darkness * Swamp Palace * Skull Woods * Thieves' Town * Ice Palace * Misery Mire * Turtle Rock * Ganon's Tower * Palace of the Four Sword (GBA only) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Tail Cave * Moblin Cave * Bottle Grotto * Key Cavern * Angler's Tunnel * Catfish's Maw * Face Shrine * Eagle's Tower * Turtle Rock * Wind Fish's Egg * Color Dungeon (''DX'' version) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Inside the Deku Tree * Dodongo's Cavern * Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly * Forest Temple * Fire Temple * Ice Cavern * Water Temple * Bottom of the Well * Gerudo's Training Ground * Shadow Temple * Spirit Temple * Inside Ganon's Castle The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Woodfall Temple * Swamp Spider House * Snowhead Temple * Pirates' Fortress * Great Bay Temple * Oceanside Spider House * Beneath the Well * Ancient Castle of Ikana * Stone Tower Temple * Moon Dungeons The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * Maku Path * Spirit's Grave * Wing Dungeon * Moonlit Grotto * Skull Dungeon * Great Moblin's Keep * Crown Dungeon * Mermaid's Cave * Jabu-Jabu's Belly * Ancient Tomb * Black Tower The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * Hero's Cave * Gnarled Root Dungeon * Snake's Remains * Poison Moth's Lair * Moblin's Keep * Dancing Dragon Dungeon * Unicorn's Cave * Ancient Ruins * Explorer's Crypt * Sword & Shield Maze * Onox's Castle The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Forsaken Fortress (Part 1) * Dragon Roost Cavern * Forbidden Woods * Tower of the Gods * Forsaken Fortress (Part 2) * Earth Temple * Wind Temple * Savage Labyrinth * Ganon's Tower The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Hyrule Castle * Eastern Temple * Tower of Flames * Temple of Darkness * Desert Temple * Pyramid * Ice Temple * Tower of Winds * Palace of Winds The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Deepwood Shrine * Cave of Flames * Fortress of Winds * Temple of Droplets * Royal Crypt * Palace of Winds * Dark Hyrule Castle The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Forest Temple * Goron Mines * Lakebed Temple * Arbiter's Grounds * Snowpeak Ruins * Temple of Time * City in the Sky * Palace of Twilight * Hyrule Castle * Cave of Ordeals * ''Cave of Shadows'' The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Temple of Fire * Temple of Wind * Temple of Courage * Ghost Ship * Goron Temple * Temple of Ice * Mutoh's Temple * Temple of the Ocean King The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Forest Temple * Snow Temple * Ocean Temple * Fire Temple * Sand Temple * Tower of Spirits The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Skyview Temple * Earth Temple * Lanayru Mining Facility * Ancient Cistern * Pirate Stronghold * Sandship * Fire Sanctuary * Sky Keep The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Eastern Palace * House of Gales * Tower of Hera * Inside Hyrule Castle * Thieves' Hideout * Skull Woods * Dark Palace * Desert Palace * Swamp Palace * Turtle Rock * Ice Ruins * Lorule Castle The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes * Woodlands * Riverside * Volcano * Ice Cavern * Fortress * The Dunes * The Ruins * Sky Realm The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Divine Beast Vah Ruta * Divine Beast Vah Medoh * Divine Beast Vah Naboris * Divine Beast Vah Rudania * Yiga Clan Hideout * ''Shrines'' * Labyrinths * The Final Trial (The Champion's Ballad) * Hyrule Castle See also * Dungeon * Mini-dungeon Category:Dungeons Category:Lists